


my kind of girl

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Felicity have an impromptu sparring match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my kind of girl

Sara walks into the Arrow lair, silently descending the stairs. In the center of the training mat, Felicity's hitting the practice dummies with a decent amount of skill. The blonde sneaks behind one of the dummies while Felicity's back is turned. When the blonde turns to strike that particular target, Sara moves forward and grabs Felicity's wrist and twists it behind her back. Sara presses her lips to the shell of Felicity's ear and whispers, “My kind of girl.”

A foot slams into Sara's thigh, causing her to grunt. Felicity has the right idea, but instead of hitting Sara's knee, where she would have lost her footing, it just causes her pain. Felicity uses the momentary distraction, anyway, to wrench her arm free, getting a good grip on Sara's forearm and flipping her.

Sara smirks up at Felicity and swings the leg closest to the hacker into the back of her knee, sending the blonde to the ground. Sara is up instantly, planting her knees on either side of Felicity's ribs and wrapping a hand around her throat. She doesn't squeeze, just lets her hand press there.

“Alright, you win.” Felicity says and Sara's hand falls to her side. “Still your kind of girl?”

“Since my kind of girl is one who's sweaty and underneath me, I'd say yes.” Sara smirks and the way Felicity shifts underneath her has heat pooling low in Sara's belly.

Felicity is breathless. “Then I guess I'm right where I want to be."


End file.
